In industrialized countries such as Canada, U.S.A., and the West European countries, the dishwashing machine is considered almost a "necessity", and a large majority of the families of these countries have one such machine. Such a machine automatically washes, rinses and dries dishes, knives and forks, glasses, and the like according to a timer-controlled washing/rinsing/drying cycle.
Conventionally, the door, when closed, is completely sealed to the dishwasher main frame to prevent the washing liquid from undesirably escaping and wet and stain the proximate surroundings during said washing and rinsing cycles. Gaskets are used for that purpose. However, wear thereof develops with time, and the door comes to eventually leak. Also, the air pressure inside the washing compartment constantly increases and decreases during water filling and emptying, resulting in noisy and energy wasting operation of the water filling and emptying pump since this pump also works to vary the air pressure within the compartment.